


Wax On, Wax Off

by ardor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Crack, Dean gets waxed, Embarrassed Dean, First Time Bottom Dean, Gay Sex, Human Castiel, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Castiel, Waxing, lotion as lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-01 07:10:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2764283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardor/pseuds/ardor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean lost a bet with Sam on a hunt and now he is sitting awkwardly in a waxing salon because of it....ready to get his legs waxed.</p>
<p>He was going to make Sam pay for this.</p>
<p>But Dean decides waxing isn't so bad after all when a blue eyed man named Castiel waxes his legs for him. </p>
<p>Maybe he should kiss Sam for this afterall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wax On, Wax Off

**Author's Note:**

> So this porny one-shot was born from me going to get my legs waxed for the first time. As I sat there having the hair striped from my legs I idly thought like any normal person would, what if a guy got a boner while getting waxed? And of course me being a normal human being played out this whole scenario where Dean is getting waxed on a dare, Castiel is his waxer, Dean gets a boner.....and you can pretty much guess the rest. Enjoy!

 

 

Sam was going to so pay for this, big time. Maybe Dean would replace his conditioner with Nair cream; clear nail polish on his soap or maybe the old food coloring on his toothbrush.

Dean chuckled. Yeah he was going to get Sam back bad for making him do this.

_This_ being walking into a salon to get his legs waxed. Yep the manliest man to ever live Dean Winchester was going to get his legs waxed.

Now there was a good reason for him doing this. Dean doesn’t do this kind of thing just for kicks. You see Sam had made a bet with him on the last hunt they were on- something to do with a coven of witches killing all of the husbands who were cheating on their wives- Sam had said that the high school principal was one of the witches. Dean refused to believe him because c’mon seriously? A sixty-year-old lady who still wears stockings under her pants cant be a witch. Sam just gave him the biggest bitch-face and whined (yes he whines) “If you’re so sure Dean why don't we bet on it?”

But God seemed to hate him because next thing he knew him and Sam were tied up in the boiler room of the school with one of the next door neighbours of a victim, a lady who ran the book club and of fucking course the school principal all chanting lowly in front of them in the middle of some kind of ritual. Seriously? What kind of witch still wears stockings under her pants?

In true Winchester style the two brothers narrowly escaped death at the last minute, knocked out the lady from the book club and took down the other two witches before they could even throw a knife at them.

As Dean and Sam were burning the bodies of the witches Sam decided it was a good time to bring up the bet.

“Hey Dean” he panted, resting against the shovel.

“Yeah Sammy” Dean grunted throwing the match onto the witches bodies and watching it go up in flames.

“Since you lost the bet….” Dean groaned, trust Sam to never forget something even after a near death experience.

“What do you want me to do?”

And that ladies and gentlemen is the story of how Dean Winchester in sitting in the waiting room of a waxing salon ready to get his legs waxed.

 

 

He fidgeted in the stiff waiting chair pointedly ignoring the skeptical side-glances everybody kept throwing his way.

“Dean- Deanna? Deanna Winchester, your next please” A woman with a tight butt and dress to match called out looking at the computer with a confused face.

Dean stands up stiffly, “Its uhhh, its Dean actually, not Deanna”

“Oh” the woman says before awkwardly clearing her throat.

“Well then... Dean right this way”

 

 

Dean was seriously contemplating running away at this moment. He had taken off his shoes, socks and jeans and put them in the little box like the woman had instructed and was now lying on what looked like a doctors bed in his tightie whities and a t-shirt.

He heard rather than saw the door open.  _Fuck fuck fuck gotta do this gotta do-_

“How has your day been Mr. Winchester” Wow, ok what kind of woman had a voice that low. 

“Good…. and just to let you know this was a dare, I don’t wax my legs for fun”

The woman chuckled snapping some gloves on making Dean gulp nervously.

“Don’t worry Mr. Winchester, you don’t seem like the man to do this sort of thing normally”

The woman came into Dean view, Dean doing a double take because what the actual fuck? It was a man, who the fuck in their right mind would become a waxer?

The man (he still can't believe a man would become a waxer) must have seen the look of surprise on Dean’s face because he gave a grin. Fuck.

“This may be a little hot,” The man rumbled running a spatula with wax on it over Dean’s calf.

Dean took a deep breath. In, out, in, out. It wasn't too bad so far.

The man put a clean strip of something that looked like paper on top of the wax, rubbing for a few seconds before ripping the strip off in one clean stroke.

“JESUS CHRIST” Dean yelled jerking upwards.

“I’m afraid it’s only me, Castiel,” The man Castiel (ok naming your kid  _Castiel_  and them working in a salon was just cruel) said with a slight tilt to his lips. Was he trying to make a joke?

Before Dean could even comprehend if Castiel was trying to make a joke or not the bastard tore another strip of hair from his poor leg.

At least Dean only grunted this time.

Dean had been beaten bloody, stabbed, shot, you name it its happened to him but nothing compared to the pain of waxing. Dean found out a pattern, the more Castiel rubbed the more painful it was going to be when ripped off.

After 10 minutes of awkward silence where Dean tired to collect the scattered remains of his manhood and pride, Castiel rumbled, “Now turn onto your side Mr. Winchester” right into his fucking ear.

“M’just Dean. Mr. Winchester makes me feel old,” Dean said turning onto his side.

Castiel smiled guiding one of Dean’s leg until it was outstretched and slightly bent giving Castiel a perfect view of his ass. What was mortifying for Dean who blushed, coughing awkwardly as he prayed to god this would be over soon. 

Cas layered a strip on the back of Dean’s thigh _right_ near his balls (did they even have to wax there?), ripping it off in one fluid motion. To Deans absolute horror his dick twitched where it was trapped between his thighs.

Dean _was not_ popping a boner while a man was waxing him. But apparently Dean’s dick didn't get the memo because the next time Castiel tore of a strip of wax Dean hissed not necessarily out of pain.

Castiel, mistaking the hiss to be out of pain, rubbed his gloved hand over the raw red area of skin at the back of Dean's thigh which was  _not helping_  with his little (now getting quite big) problem.

“You are doing extremely well for a first timer,” Castiel said, spreading warm wax onto another area of Dean’s thigh.

“Peach-AHH MOTHER FUCKER” Dean shouted, as Cas tore off the strip mid-sentence.

“Turn over the other way Dean” Cas  _once again_  rumbled in his ear (can't the guy understand the concept of personal space?), which did wonders to his now raging boner.

Shuffling awkwardly on the table Dean tried to decide the best way to switch positions without showing off his little surprise.

Deciding to make it quick like taking off a Band-Aid Dean shut his eyes, and as quickly as he could- which felt like a fucking forever to him- Dean switched places, outstretching his leg for Castiel as a bonus.

Dean could feel Castiel hesitate before coming back with the spatula of wax to spreading it on Dean’s legs. 

“So Dean, do you have a girlfriend?” Castiel purred as he laid the strip down on the wax, the fucker even brushed his dick on the way there nearly making Dean whimper. Luckily he covered it up with a manly cough but by the way Castiel gave him an odd little smile told him that the bastard didn’t even buy it for a second. 

“No I’m uhhh” Castiel ripped off the strip causing Dean to bite his lip to muffle his shout of surprise. Castiel was a son of a bitch, never gave him a moment to speak.

“Your what now Dean?” Castiel asked innocently as he rubbed his gloved hand slightly lower than where he had laid down the wax, and lower still, rubbing now Deans perineum.

Dean gasped, shamelessly rubbing against Castiel’s fingers before he could fully comprehend what he was doing.

“Uggh feels so good Cas, yeah right there…” Dean gasped, desperately trying to chase the relief he wanted. Hell _needed_ at this point

Rubbing mercilessly against Dean’s perineum Cas used his other hand to spread warm wax on Dean’s calf and used a strip to rip it off (how the hell did Cas make him all hot and needy while also doing his job at the same time?)

Dean jerked in surprise, the pain mixed with the pleasure Castiel’s fingers were giving him made a wet spot of precome stain his boxers.

Castiel hummed, “I thought you got off from this. Thought I couldn’t see your little boner when you turned over did you Dean”

“Not…little" Dean panted out, keening when Castiel used his fingers to lightly roll Deans balls through his underwear.

Castiel traced feather light hands up the outline of Dean’s dick through his straining underwear.

“Certainly not little I see” The bastard even smirked.

“Caaas” Dean moaned.

“Yes Dean?” Castiel asked innocently still tracing Dean’s dick.

“C’mon you bastard quit with the beating around the bush” Dean panted, throwing Castiel a defiant glare.

Castiel growled, lust clouding in his blazing blue eyes, “Onto your back Dean” he commanded.

Dean scrambled to obey. Fuck if Cas kept using that kind of voice on him he was going to shoot his load before they even got started.

When Dean was lying on his back, his poor dick trapped between his stomach and the table, Castiel slipped his fingers under the waistband of Dean’s underwear slowly stripping them free to leave Deans tanned globes to his hungry gaze.

Castiel’s fingers ran over the cleft of Dean’s ass as the other hand spread another layer on wax onto Dean’s legs. The fucker never stopped doing his job did he?

Just as he ripped off the hair Castiel’s fingers rubbed against Deans hole causing the man to moan loudly.

Smirking Cas repeated the process again, this time when he ripped off the hair his finger slightly dipped inside.

Dean hissed at the intrusion. He had never shoved anything up there, not even a finger.

“Haven't you got something to use, you’ know ease the way…” Dean mumbled, blushing.

Castiel paused, “You've never…?”

“What! Of course I have...” Dean squeaked.

“Oh of course, my mistake” Castiel smiled, easily seeing through Deans lie.

The next time Castiel’s gloved fingers came back to Dean’s ass they were covered in something cold and slimy.

“Lotion” Castiel supplied before slowly dipping his finger into Dean hole, waiting patiently for Dean to become used to the fullness before slipping it deeper until it hit the knuckle.

Dean took deep relaxing breaths out of his nose, trying to relax his body enough to let Castiel’s fingers in. He could do this.

Slowly when Dean was accustomed to the feeling Castiel pumped his finger in and out pulling wanton moans from the man beneath him.

Dean jerked in surprise when Castiel starting moving the finger inside him. Fuck that felt good. Dean should have tried this sooner.

Cas slowly inserted another finger to the knuckle besides the other. Dean hissing as the unfamiliar burn. Repeating the process of inserting another finger and waiting for Dean to become accustomed to it Castiel deemed Dean nice and opened up when he had four fingers inside Deans hole.

“Wait” Dean said looking at Cas with flushed cheeks and bright eyes that went straight to Castiel’s cock.

“Don’t you have a condom or something?”

A feral grin spread over Castiel’s face making Dean shiver in anticipation. With four fingers still snug in Deans ass Castiel reached back into his back pocket producing a foil packet.

“Seriously dude? Only douchebags keep a condom in their back pocket”

Castiel chuckled undoing his belt and fly to release his member and slide on the rubber condom.

Lining his cock up Cas slowly pushed inside Deans tight hot hole. Both men groaning when Cas bottomed out.

“Just so you know,” Dean said hiding his face in the crook of his elbow, “M’not gay” which was pretty rich coming from a guy who currently had another guy’s dick balls deep in his ass.

Cas chuckled the sound reverberating through to Deans back making the man moan and arch up.

“Of course you aren't Dean,” He whispered pressing a light kiss to the exposed space of Dean’s neck from his t-shirt.

Slowly Castiel started moving in and out of Dean using a vice like grip of Deans hips to keep him slightly raised as to make it more comfortable for him.

The sound of skin slapping skin filled the room, Deans little breathy moans and hitches spurring Castiel on to go harder, faster, searching for _just the right_ angle to make Dean fall apart at the seams.

Castiel knew the moment he had found Deans prostate because the man yelped in surprise, mouth forming a perfect o before he started thrusting back against Castiel’s cock like a bitch in heat. Desperate to feel that same mind blowing pleasure he had felt before.

Castiel aimed for Dean’s prostate each thrust Dean babbling nonsense as he came closer and closer to the edge.

“Feel so…ahhh. Good. Yeah right there. Please Cas, please. Yes!” Dean whimpered, his upstairs brain out of town at the moment while his downstairs brain ran rampant.

Castiel seemed to feed off Deans pleas like an addict, trying to drag out each hit to Dean’s prostate just to hear Dean beg for harder and faster.

Dean came with a hoarse cry, cumming in his fucking boxers like a teenager. And _untouched_ as well.

Castiel followed soon after, the sight of Dean's body tensing as an orgasm washed over him shoving him off the edge as well. With a groan he laid his forehead against Dean's neck as he shot his load into the rubber condom panting afterwards as he basked in the afterglow of an orgasm.

Both of them came down from their highs panting and sweating everything still blissfully fuzzy from having a mind blowing orgasm.

Castiel slowly pulled out, hissing as his over-sensitive dick brushed Deans thigh. Slipping of the condom with a grimace Castiel tied it off and threw it in the bin.

Dean dressed back into his jeans blanching at the feeling if drying cum in his underwear.

“Dude! Now I have to drive home with cum in my boxers” Dean said glaring at Castiel.

Castiel only smiled, looking completely unruffled besides the fact that he just fucked a client while on the job right on the table were another poor person was going to get waxed.

“You did seem to enjoy it at the time” Castiel stated smugly zipping himself back up.

“Shuddup” Dean said blushing as he went to put on his shoes.

And just before he exited the building Castiel said timidly, “See you soon I hope Dean” before he walked out the door.

 

“That will be $45, please…. Mr. Winchester” The front office lady said not looking Dean in the eyes as she held out her hand.

Dean felt a piece of paper in his back pocket where there was none before. Frowning he unfolded it, written in neat block lettering said.

 

**_Castiel Novak_ **

**_0423 566 877_ **

“Sonuva bitch” Dean mumbled as he neatly folded the piece of paper and put it back in his pocket. Castiel was _totally_ a douche because only douchebags gave their partner their number after a one-night stand.

But maybe Dean would keep on seeing this douchebag named Castiel who took his gay virginity while waxing him.

Who knows?

**Author's Note:**

> Criticism = gold
> 
> I've been having HORRIBLE trouble with writing where i'm trying to write a fic with chapters but it never sticks and I find myself hating it and starting another fic, so now i have a horde of unfinished fics. Does someone have any tips about overcoming this plague? Oh and also does anyone want to adopt my half finished fics where I don't have the time to finish the myself I have maybe 1 or 2 so just comment your email below if you're interested c:
> 
>  [My Tumblr](http://bottom-dean-is-my-queen.tumblr.com/)


End file.
